TECHNICAL FILED OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a junction box for data and/or telecommunication installations. More particularly, the invention relates to such a junction box of the kind comprising a printed circuit board which is mounted to a rear supporting plate and provided with one or more terminal blocks, mounted to the circuit board on the front side thereof.